vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Alaric
' ' 'T he relationship between Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman '''starts in the middle of Season one. Alaric is Elena's step father, as he was married to Isobel, Elena's biological mother. As Alaric dated Elena's aunt and legal guardian Jenna, they became closer. When Jenna died he lived with Jeremy and Elena and slept on there couch. Season One During the first season, Elena learns a good deal about her past. Her birth parents are her adoptive uncle, John Gilbert, and his high-school girlfriend Isobel Flemming. After Elena was born, Isobel married Alaric Saltzman, as well as asking Damon to turn her into a vampire (which he did). Alaric helps Elena and Damon rescue Stefan and also helps In ''Let The Right One In, Elena ask Alaric for help in rescuing Stefan , at first he said no but when he learn that he can find Isobel if he helps Elena and Stefan he agrees to help. In Under Control, Alaric shows Elena the assigment Jeremy did about vampires In Isobel, he gives Elena Isobel's message and prevent Stefan from being carried by Deputies to the basement where they burned the vampires of the Tomb. Season Two In the second season, Alaric helps Elena, Stefan and Damon to get information from Isobel at Duke University to find out if there are werewolves in Mystic Falls. Alaric protects and watches Elena during the Masquerade Ball event. Alaric gives Stefan and Damon weapons when they go to rescue Elena. Elijah stated that Alaric was on Elena's list of loved ones to be protected. In The House Guest, Alaric and Elena discuss on what to do about Jenna asking questions about Isobel ,and Alaric leaves it up to Elena about keeping Jenna in the dark. In Know Thy Enemy, Alaric comes over to the gilbert house and is greeted by Elena , they both are worried about Jenna when Alaric punches John in the face and leaves apologize to Elena while Elena is very impressed with what Alaric did. Season Three Since moving in with Elena and Jeremy in season 3, the two have become closer, helping each other deal w ith their loss. In The Birthday, Alaric has stepped in as a guardian for Elena,and is seen around the gilbert house,he later attends Elena birthday party. Later that night Alaric then decides to move out of the Gilbert house because he doesn't believe that he can be a good role model for Jeremy or Elena. Elena goes to Alaric for help after Damon will not give her info on Stefan.after some convincing, tells her that Klaus is hunting werewolves while taking a hike in the smokey mountains.Elena gives Alaric his ring back ,and later that night Elena convinces Alaric that he shouldn't give up just because he feels lost. He then says that he will be keeping the ring, telling Elena that he will be sticking around. At the end of the episode, he is seen moving back into the Gilbert house. In Disturbing Behavior, Alaric because worried about Elena and Damon growing friendship Later Alaric and Elena try to stop Damon from going after Bill Forbes but Alaric is soon afterwards killed by Damon in which shock Elena. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Alaric is seen training Elena how to kill vampires in the woods. Later Alaric tries to help Elena from Stefan In 1912, Elena hugs Alaric when he comes home from being accused of being the serial killer. Later, Dr. Meredith Fell comes to the house and puts the pieces together along with Alaric, that he is indeed the serial killer. He went insane from the supernatural ring. Elena overhears and tells Ric she thinks Meredith is right. Quotes Season One Elena: Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan. Alaric: I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem -Let the Right One In Elena: I don’t really have choice Alaric: She’s threatening to going killing spree (about Isobel) -Isobel Season Two Elena: What are you hiding, Rick? Alaric: Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party. Elena: So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me. Alaric: Just let this one go. Okay Elena? -Masquerade Elena: I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that? Alaric: Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done -The House Guest Season Three Alaric: Hey Elena. Happy Birthday. Elena: (half smiles) Thanks. -The Birthday Alaric: I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here Elena: You're better at it than you think, you know? Alaric: Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what? Elena: You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of right for each other -Hybrid Alaric: Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again. Elena: But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity Alaric: I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything. -Smells Like Teen Spirit Alaric:I don't know what to think either. You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts. Elena: So what shall we do? Alaric: Well... Get this to the police. Then you probably be with Caroline. Elena: I'm sorry, Ric. Please be careful. -Bringing Out The Dead Trivia *Elena tells Alaric that he is her family and later when she is waiting for him to come back to life she tells Matt she can't lose any more family. *Elena was in Alaric's history class for 2 consecutive years, Junior and Senior year. Gallery tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo1_250.gif tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo2_250.gif tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo3_250.gif tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo4_250.gif tumblr_ltebeytCt91qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_lxtuj1IBeo1r89388o1_500.gif tumblr_lxtuj1IBeo1r89388o2_500.gif tumblr_lt0jcciZn81qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltf70gtUHB1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltj3cb94KM1qegbipo1_500.png tumblr_lz93gvKo3X1qbajwyo2_500.jpg tumblr_lyufxk02d71qbvlm0o1_500.gif tumblr_lyug1bzjNw1qbvlm0o2_500.gif tumblr_ly6a16O95D1r89388o2_250.gif tumblr_ly6a16O95D1r89388o3_250.gif tumblr_ly6a16O95D1r89388o5_250.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26724506-500-220.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26709942-250-133.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26709943-250-135.gif tumblr_ls30ntp0xf1qmrhppo2_250.gif tumblr_ls30ntp0xf1qmrhppo3_500.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26724504-500-220.gif tumblr_luf37gnt0c1qbajwyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu6kte74mV1qciyago1_500.jpg 302VampireDiaries0078.jpg Alaric and Elena.jpg Elena kills Alaric.jpg 310VampireDiaries0718.jpg tumblr_m0yeh7g8Oc1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_m0yeh7g8Oc1qj7hvgo2_500.gif tumblr_lz009p3ESB1r212jko1_250.gif Elena and Alaric12344.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship